deux Mangemorts qui s'aiment
by zorbas
Summary: Rogue va chercher Harry chez les Dursleys... Les deux se rapprochent de plus en plus slash hpsr
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Severus Rogue avait pour mission de vérifier l'état de Harry Potter au 4 Privet Drive. C'est pour cela qu'il avançait dans le jardin des Dursleys. Il sonna à la porte et on entendit : --Va ouvrir Dudley. Evidemment ! Potter ne pouvait pas ouvrir une porte ! pensa Severus. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune un peu gros pour son âge. Potter ne se le permettrait pas il perdrait des admirateurs ! pensa à nouveau Severus. --Bonjour Monsieur que voulez-vous ? demanda Dudley. --Je veux voir Harry Potter. --Papaaaaa ! Viens voir c'est pour lui ! cria le jeune garçon. Un homme d'allure chevalin et porcin en même temps apparut. --Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? --Voir Potter ! fit Severus un peu aggressivement. --Il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter ici et. --Tiens vous connaissez pourtant son prénom ! coupa Severus. --Oui je le connais mais. il est partit de la maison. --Je peux visiter ? --Non sortez de ma maison ! Severus entra de forces pour qu'aucune autre personne ne le voit de dehors puis il sortit sa baguette magique. --Vous. vous êtes l'un des leurs ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes Sirius Black. --Justement c'est moi-même, fit Severus. L'homme attrapa son fils et se réfugia dans la cuisine où la femme du foyer était déjà. Severus avança dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier mais entendit soudain un bruit provenant d'un placard situer sous ce même escalier. Il ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa baguette car elle était vérouillée et resta stupéfait. Un adolescent d'à peu près 15 ans était allonger à le regarder d'yeux suppliant comme pour dire : --Je vous en supplie sortez-moi d'ici. Severus reconnut soudain le garçon. C'était son élève Harry Potter. --Harry. Euh. Harry tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il. Le garçon répondit si faiblement que Severus du se pencher et le faire répéter pour l'entendre. --Professeur Rogue. vous ne m'aimez pas mais. Le garçon s'arrêta soudain et regarda Severus d'un même regard supliant. Harry regardait son professeur essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Rogue se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Harry ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. --Chut, Harry. Chut Harry. C'est fini je t'emmène à Poudlard, fit Rogue. Malgré ce qu'il aurait pu immaginer Harry se sentait bien dans l'étreinte de Rogue. Severus se surprit à penser qu'il aimait serrer Harry contre lui. --Mais non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. L'état de Potter était désastreux. Il avait sans doute deux ou trois côtes cassés et d'autres. Il sortit de la maison Dursley et stransplana à Préau-Lard. Lorsqu'il passa les grilles du vieux château, il entendit Potter murmurer : --Bienvenue chez toi Harry. --Chut. Ne parle pas Harry tu vas t'épuiser, lui dit Severus. Mais depuis quand il appelait Potter par son prénom ? Il entra dans le château et prit tout de suite le chemin de l'infirmerie. --Non, murmura Harry. --Quoi non ? Il faut te. vous soigner Potter. --Non je ne veux pas expliquer à Dumbledore, dit faiblement le garçon. --Bien. Severus changea de direction et descendit aux cachots. Il alla dans ses appartements et déposa délicatement Harry sur le canapé. Puis il se mit à préparer une potion qui calmerait la douleur du Gryffondor. Le survivant finit par s'endormir sur son canapé et Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, aillant fini sa potion il alla le réveiller. --Harry ? Harry boit cette potion. Harry prit le gobelet que Severus lui tandait et bu son contenu d'un trait. Puis il regarda son sauveur. --Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? Enfin je veux dire. --Mission de Dumbledore, marmonna Severus. --A. Dumbledore. --Oui, mais maintenant rendors toi tu as besoin de sommeil , ordonna Severus. Le survivant abandonna toute idée de discutage et se rendormit. Pendant ce temps Severus aménageait la chambre d'invité pour Harry. Puis, ne sachant que faire il retourna auprès du gryffondor et lui prit la main. Lorsque Harry se réveilla il était toujours faible mais n'avait plus mal. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que Rogue était sur une chaise à côté du canapé. Il remarqua aussi qu'il lui tenait la main. Mais Harry resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Rogue. --Profess. --Appelle moi Severus Harry. --Euh. Rog. Severus. Euh. vous. êtes sùr que Dumbledore ne se doutera de rien ? --Il finira par s'en apercevoir Harry mais je. j'essayerais qu'il ne s'en apperçoive pas. Ce qui va être très difficile. --Je serais déjà mieux ici que là-bas. --C'est ton oncle n'est-ce pas Harry ? --Euh. oui. C'est. lui. Harry se mit à trembler malgré lui. Rogue se mit à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer. --Chut. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je serais là pour te protéger. 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Severus était sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter que Harry lui avait prêtée. Il se faufila dans l'infirmerie et subtilisa le nécessaire pour soigner les blessures de Harry. --Ah sacré Harry, murmura-t-il. Il mit dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier ce qu'il avait prit à Pomfresh et ressortit de l'infirmerie. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard zigzagait lui redant presque impossible le chemin. --Qui est là ? demanda Peeves. Severus fut prit au dépourvu. Pouvait-il dire à Peeves qu'il était le professeur Rogue ? Peeves n'allait-il pas se mettre à hurler à Dumbledore qu'il l'avait croisé en pleine nuit ? --Qui est là ? recommença Peeves. Tampis j'appelle Rusard. Rusard ! Monsieur le concierge ! cria Peeves. Severus fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans une salle de classe vide. --Imbécile ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Severus vit le concierge arriver puis descendre aux cachots. Severus sortit de ses poches son butin de ses poches puis les enroula dans la cape d'invisibilité qu'il cacha dans un tiroir. Puis il se rendit à l'entrée des cachots où Peeves se trouvait toujours. --Un problème Peeves ? demanda-t-il. --Quelque chose d'invisible rôde monsieur Rogue la terreur. --Oh ! C'est surement un elfe, dit Rogue. Dites à Rusard que je m'occupe de l'affaire. Une fois le concierge au courant et Peeves partit, Severus récupéra la cape et son contenu puis rejoignit ses appartements. Harry dormait toujours. Severus posa les fioles sur la table et soudain Harry hurla. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'ami où il avait transferrer le garçon et posa une main sur son bras. A ce contact, Harry se réveilla mais marmonna : --C'était donc un rêve. S'il vous plaît oncle Vernon. Je promet que je ne crirais plus. S'il vous plaît. --C'est moi Harry. C'est moi Severus. Il alla chercher les potions pour Harry, lui fit boir et finalement rentra dans les drap à côté de lui et le serra contre lui. Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement en sécurité. Puis il réalisa que Severus l'entourait avec ses bras. Il se serra encore plus contre l'homme et vagabonda dans ses pensées. Qu'allait faire Voldemort ? Et Dumbledore ? Chasserait-il Severus lorsqu'il apprendrait que celui-ci cachait Harry sans lui avoir dit ? En tout cas si Severus partait, il partirait aussi. « Mais qu'est-ce que je pense là ? Ron, Hermione. Je dois rester pour eux. Et puis il ne le chassera peut-être pas !» Il sentit Severus bouger. --Bonjour Harry, dit-il. --Bonjour Severus. --Tu as moins mal ? --Oui. --Je devrait quand même peut-être alerter Dumbledore. Tu peux refuser de lui raconter tu sais. Et puis je peux le dire à ta place. Il y a mille façons. --Tu. euh Vous. --Non, tu me suffira, fit Severus. --Euh Tu pourrais lui dire que c'est lui qui me frappait à cause de mes rêves ? demanda Harry. --Biensùr Harry. --Alors. C'est d'accord, dit lentement Harry. Severus se leva et alla dans la salle de bain se préparer. Lorsqu'il sortit Harry prit sa place. L'eau chaude fit un bien fou à ses blessures. Mais soudain une douleur violente traversa sa cicatrice. --Aaaaaaaah ! cria-t-il. Il lâcha le savon et tomba à genoux puis s'affala carrément par terre. --Aaaaaaah ! ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter. Cette douleur était si violente. Un coup fut frappé à la porte. --Harry ? Euh ça va ? demanda Severus. --Voldemort ! parvint à crier Harry. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Mais Severus ne resta pas. --Il. il m'appelle je dois y aller désolé Harry. Tu comprends. Harry aquièsca de la tête et Severus repartit.  
*** Severus transplana dans le Q.G actuel de Voldemort, la maison où vécu son père. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Mangemorts. Ce qui signifiait que le Lord voulait le voir pour ainsi dire en privé. Il avança dans les couloir du manoir Jedusor jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il frappa. Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui ouvrit la porte sans doute sous ordre de son maître. --Ah, Rogue. Entre tu es attendu, fit le blond. Severus entra, s'avança jusqu'à être à deux mètres de Voldemort et tomba à genoux. --Vous vouliez me voir maître ? demanda-t-il. --Oui, Severus, oui, je veux, que tu me ramène, Harry Potter, dit lentement le Lord. Les mains de Severus qui étaient posées au sol se crispèrent, mais il n'en laissa rien voir. --Très bien maître. Mais combien de temps me donnez-vous ? Et que voulez- vous de Potter ? Le tuer ? demanda Severus. --Tu as une semaine, je vais faire un Mangemort de Potter, et tu es trop curieux. Severus savait bien qu'il avait posé une question de trop. --Tu connais la punition pour les gens trop curieux Severus ? Oui tu la connais. Severus tendit tous les muscles de son corps, prêt à recevoir le Doloris . --Endoloris. Au même instant, Harry qui s'était relever retomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Comme si on lui avait lancé un Doloris. Mais il savait bien qu'on le lançait à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Surement Severus, pensa-t-il. Pauvre Sev.  
  
Tin-nin !fin du chapitre les amis ! Alors merci à tous les reviewers, mais je répondrais et citerais au prochain chapitre. Merci à tous !!!! Suggérez moi des idées pour la suite. Bon à plus ! 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Severus sortit de la bâtice de Voldemort pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais comment. Non, il ne ramènerait jamais Harry ! C'était décider, jamais ! Mais il risquait sa vie à refuser.  
  
--De toutes façons, qui me regrettera dans ce bas monde ? Dumbledore peut- être ? Mais personne d'autre ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Il transplana jusqu'à Préau-lard et remonta la pente douce qui menait jusqu'au château. Puis il redescendit dans les cachots, dans son quartier.  
  
Harry était assit sur son lit.  
  
--Severus ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il l'apperçut. J'étais si . Inquiet, avoua-t- il.  
  
--Oui, c'est moi Harry.  
  
--Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout, remarqua Harry. C'est le Doloris qui te met dans cet état ?  
  
--Doloris. Euh pas seulement, fit Severus. Il se demandait comment Harry savait qu'il avait reçu le sortilège Doloris mais ne posa pas de questions.  
  
--Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? questionna encore Harry.  
  
--Il veut. que je t'amène à lui, articula Severus.  
  
--Eh bien.. Emmènes moi à lui, Severus.  
  
--Non, Harry, répondit Severus.  
  
--Severus ! Tu risque d'être tué si tu ne le fais pas. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je tiens à toi Sev, oui je. Harry s'arrêta brusquement semblant réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire. Severus alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
--Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry, dit Severus.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que j'ai été luiraconter ça !pensa Severus ».  
  
--Vraiment ? demanda soudain Harry.  
  
--Oui, Harry. Et comme pour confirmer ses parole Severus prit le jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement, faisant nager son regard dans cette mer émeraude. Puis, Harry rapprocha son visage du sien, et peu à peu leurs lèvres se raprochèrent pour finirent en baiser passionné.  
  
--Emmène moi là-bas, Severus. Mais veut-il me tuer ? demanda Harry.  
  
--Il veut que tu deviennes Mangemort, répondit Severus.  
  
Il sentit l'étreinte de Harry se resserrer sur lui.  
  
--Eh bien comme cela, aucun de nous ne mourra, je lui demanderais si je pourrais faire toutes les missions avec toi, ange de mon c?ur, dit harry.  
  
--D'accord Harry, mais maintenant il faut aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
Il prit la main d'Harry et l'entraîna vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. --Chocogrenouille ! lança Severus. Il sentit la main d'Harry se crisper.  
  
--Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je suis là, lui dit-il.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivés devant la lourde porte de chêne, se lâchèrent la main d'un même mouvement, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis auprès de Dumbledore. Severus frappa, regardant au passage ces deux grands yeux verts si beaux. --Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore. Severus tourna la poignée, prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. --Ah Severus, fit Dumbledore d'un ton plus dur que d'habitude.  
  
--Oui professeur Dumbledore.  
  
--Je ne suis pas content de vous ! Cacher Harry ainsi ! Je suis désolé Severus, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer.  
  
--Je comprends, professeur Dumbledore.  
  
--Allez préparer vos valises, ordonna Dumbledore.  
  
Harry regarda Severus partir du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
--Alors, Harry, fit Dumbledore.  
  
Mais Harry se retourna vers la porte.  
  
--Eh bien, professeur Dumbledore, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je pars avec lui ! cria Harry.  
  
Puis il tourna les tallons et sortit en furie du bureau. Il était vraiment très en colère, il ne cessait de donner de grands coups de pied aux murs.  
  
--Seeeeeev ! hurla-t-il.  
  
Mais personne ne répondit. Il se précipita aux cachots, mais Severus était déjà partit. Harry prit sa baguette magique, réduit son balai qu'il fourra dans sa poche et prit sa cape d'invisibilité, laissant tout le reste. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, où se trouvait la sorcière borgne, une statue qui permettait de sortir de l'école. Il sauta dans le passage cecret et courut jusque chez Honneidukes. Il se précipita dans le village où il retrouva enfin celui qu'il aimait.  
  
--Maintenant Sev, maintenant, dit Harry.  
  
--Quoi ?  
  
--Voldemort, biensùr, répondit Harry.  
  
--Harry tu n'es pas encore guéris !  
  
--Bah tampis Severus, Tampis ! Dumbledore doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Et dans une dernière étreinte, Severus transplana vers la bâtisse de Lord Voldemort. 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Severus guida Harry à travers le dédale de couloirs du manoir Jedusor.  
  
Il s'en voulait un peu de faire cet acte, ammener Harry ainsi à son ennemi, mais le gryffondor semblait décidé.  
  
Il le tenait par les épaules, le faisant bifurquer quand c'était nescessaire.  
  
Puis il s'arrêta, se mit devant Harry et frappa à la porte de la salle de Voldemort  
  
--Va ouvrir Lucius ! cria une voix.  
  
--Cet idiot l'a énervé en plus ! lui murmura Harry.  
  
La porte fini par s'ouvrir sur Lucius.  
  
--Oh ! Rogue ! Tu reviens dire que tu ne peux pas le ramener hein ? Dumbledore a...  
  
--Lucius, je t'ai demandé d'ouvrir la porte ! Pas de parler avec Severus !  
  
hurla Voldemort à s'en casser la voix.  
  
--Eh bien... Excusez-moi maître...  
  
--Mais entre Severus, entre donc, dit Voldemort à l'intension de l'autre.  
  
Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué Harry.  
  
Severus saisit la main du garçon et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
  
--Oh, mais on dirait que tu n'es pas tout seul Severus, dit Voldemort dans un murmur.  
  
--Bonjour maître, dit Severus en se jetant à genoux entraînant Harry dans son élan.  
  
Harry se rétabli tant bien que mal sur ses genoux.  
  
--Relèves toi, Severus, dit gentiment Voldemort.  
  
Harry sentit Severus se relever, alors qu'il fixait Voldemort.  
  
Il sentit la main de Severus rejeter la sienne. Biensùr, il aurait pu attirer des ennuis à son professeur si quelqu'un découvrait leurs sentiments.  
  
--Alors, Harry, es-tu prêt à me rejoindre ? demanda Voldemort.  
  
--Euh... Oui.  
  
--Tu le redis sans hésitation.  
  
--Je suis prêt à vous rejoindre maître, dit Harry avec assurance.  
  
--Bien. Je vous donne tous les deux rendez-vous demain, même lieu même heure.  
  
--On y sera, dit Severus.  
  
--A demain alors. Dit Voldemort.  
  
Harry se retourna pour sortir.  
  
--Harry ? appela Voldemort.  
  
Le jeune garçon fit volte face.  
  
--Oui maître ?  
  
--Ne me tourne jamais le dos, un sortilège est si vite arrivé quand on ne s'y attends pas.  
  
--D'accord, répondit Harry.  
  
Il resta, observant comment faisait Severus.  
  
Celui-ci reculait prudemment puis arrivé à la porte il s'inclina profondément devant son maître.  
  
Harry fit de même.  
  
--Alors, çà s'est plutôt bien passé, dit Severus.  
  
--Ouais... Mais on va habiter où maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
  
--Euuuh... Je . euh...  
  
--Eh Sev mon ami ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.  
  
C'était Lucius Mallefoy.  
  
--Lucius.  
  
--Oui, Sev, c'est moi. Et lui ? Le jeune Potter ? C'est pas trop prudent pour lui de rôder ici...  
  
--Le maître l'a engagé.  
  
--Vraiment ? Enchanté, Harry Potter, dit Lucius tendant la main à Harry qui  
  
hésita un instant puis la serra.  
  
--MR Malefoy.  
  
--Sev, tu veux pas passer à la maison pour ce soir ? demanda Lucius.  
  
--Euuh... Tu voudra bien prendre aussi Harry ? demanda Severus.  
  
--Si c'est toi qui le veux mon ami Severus ! Il n'y aura que ma femme et mon fils, aucun autre invité, répondit Lucius.  
  
--Alors en route pour le manoir Malefoy ! s'exclama Severus.  
  
--Ouais Sev ! Viens... Est-ce que le jeune Harry à ses affaires ? demanda Lucius en fixant Harry.  
  
--Hum... Et bien... non, répondit Harry.  
  
--Mais par Merlin ! Mon garçon !  
  
--Hum Lucius, c'est que Dumbledore... Enfin on a eu un petit différent avec lui et on a quitté Poudlard, dit Severus. Mais je t'en prie Lucius, sortons, n'importe qui pourrait nous entendre ici !  
  
--Hum tu as raison. Au fait excuse moi pour tout à l'heure quand tu es arrivé... J'étais sur les nerfs... Jt'expliquerais tout à l'heure, dit Malefoy.  
  
Harry se dit qu'il apprendrait a connaître toutes les personnes qu'il avait  
  
méprisées jusqu'à présent, après tout il pouvait facilement se tromper sur leur fond quand on voyait Severus, par exemple...  
  
Il suivit les deux adultes hors du manoir de Voldemort, ils se retrouvèrent alors en haut d'une colline familière à Harry.  
  
C'était l'endroit de la maison Jedusor.  
  
Harry se demanda comment il devrait se comporter avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
Après tout, ses amis ne lui avaient rien fait. C'était juste Dumbledore qui était à blâmer. Mais eux le pardonneraient-ils de s'être allié à Voldemort ? Voudrait-ils encore de lui ou le considèreraient-ils comme un traître.  
  
Harry le comprendrait si c'était le cas. Il devrait cependant leur expliquer lui- même avant que quelqu'un ne leur mette des sottises dans la tête.  
  
Il était si profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses deux compagnons s'étaient arrêtés.  
  
Il percuta Lucius Malefoy de plein fouet.  
  
--Regarde où tu va, Potter. Un Malefoy a toujours sa baguette à proximité il n'est pas bon de les offensés un sortilège Doloris ou Avada Kedavra est si vite arrivé sur le coup de l'inquiétude... Eh oui on peut ne pas savoir que c'est toi, ou on est si en colère que çà part tout seul... C'est juste un petit conseille d'ami, Harry Potter, dit Malefoy.  
  
--Merci de votre conseille, Lucius Malefoy, répliqua Harry.  
  
--Oh et attention à ta façon de parler aussi, renchéri Mallefoy.  
  
--Comment on se rend dans ton manoir Lucius ? demanda Severus.  
  
--Portoloin. C'est svieux bout de papier. Tenez le, répondit le concerné.  
  
Harry mit sa main en contact avec le parchemin. Aussitôt la sensation si désagréable du Portoloin se fit ressentir. Ils allaient atterrirent au manoir Malefoy.  
  
Le manoir Malefoy «était vraiment somptueux.  
  
Il étai en forme de U, composé de trois bâtiments.  
  
Le bâtiment principal, ressemblait à un château fort du moyen âge qui aurait été restauré.  
  
--Bienvenue au manoir Malefoy, Harry Potter, dit Lucius.  
  
--Merci MR Malefoy, répondit Harry.  
  
Malefoy désigna le bâtiment du milieu.  
  
--C'est le bâtiment principal. Celui de gauche est réservé à la magie noire, celui de droite est réservé au quiditch. Il y a un terrain de Quiditch couvert à l'intérieur.  
  
--D'accord.  
  
Lucius fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre et il entra dans le bâtiment principal.  
  
--Tu peux visiter, aller où tu veux Harry Potter, sauf dans la salle qui a une porte rouge...  
  
--D'accord... répondit Harry.  
  
--Je dois dire quelques mots à Severus...  
  
--D'accord.  
  
Harry laissa les deux adultes ensemble et partit visiter un peu le manoir Malefoy.  
  
Il descendit un escalier, se trouvant dans un couloir à six portes :  
  
Une bleue, une verte, une jaune, une rose, une violette et une rouge...  
  
Fin de ce chapitre !!!  
  
Alors puisque j'ai hommis de le faire jusqu'à présent, voici les R.A.R !!!!  
  
Sev Snape, oui oui voilà là suite comme tu me l'a demandé !!!!!!! J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances et je te fai des bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!  
  
Astronema, la voilà !!!!!! En force eh ouais !  
  
Chanelle , ah, à l'eau de rose ??? jsavai pa que les roses produisaient de l'eau...... Bon voilà la suiteeeeeee !!!  
  
Phobia, bah ouais elle est pa pour bientôt la suite , mais pour maintenant !!! mdrrr !  
  
Isabelle miciiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Vivi Malefoy, oui en effet elle va être Drk Harry !!!! alors voilivoila !!!! lol bonne lecture de ce chapitre  
  
Lilimirte, ouiouioui j'ai trouvé le bon moyen pour que sa soir mieu presenté !!! Merci pour ta review et grosssss bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx !!  
  
Loumiolla , mercimercimerci !!! aufait j'ai retrouver notre adresse commune jcroi jte dirai tt sa sur le MSN ki tue !! xxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Witness, bah ouais je continue tinkiete chui toujours opé  
  
Celine.s, eheh bensur ki va dvenir mangemort !!!!! tinkiete pa pr sa lol !!  
  
Alexiel, euhhh pk « pauvre Sevy » ???? mici pr ta gentille review mé expplique moi cela...  
  
E.M., euh g mi les initial ke tu ma mise, chui incapable de marqué ton vré pseudo ss lécorché dslllllll !!! Mais merci bcp pour ta review et voici le chp4 !!  
  
Lululle, moi ? sadic ? ah...bah ouai ptet enfait...mais bon kestu veu... Et a toi aussi, pk « pauvre sev » ????????????????????? zalé pa dire ke chui sadic ac Sev !!! lol !!! Salut et bisouxxxxxxxxx !!!  
  
Mangafana, mercimercimerci !! ah, interressante ??? lol bon si tu le dis...je dis O.K !!!!!!!! eheh !!! bisouxxxx !!  
  
Et pour l'ensemble, micimicimici vrmt sa fai plaisir davoir déjà 22 reviews au 3me chp !!! Et aussi dslllll pour ce retard horrible que j'ai sur le chp4 mais voilà...... Eh vs savé koi ? Qd c pa listoire jécri come une cochone !!!!! Bisoux a tous !! Et reviewez !!!! 


	5. chapitre 5

Non, vous ne rêvez pas !

Cette fic à enfin son cinquième chapitre avec combien ?

Un an ? Deux ans de retard ?

Je suis vraiment désolée mais l'inspiration m'a quittée, puis les cours...enfin là c'est le retour..J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu tp de lecteur mais y en aura des nouveaux.

Je fais les RAR à la fin du chapitre comme à chaque fois.

Aufait, pour les gens qui lisaient le combat perdu d Alician, elle me demande de vous dire que la suite arrive d ici peu ! Sa va etre de la tuerie ! Bon, treve de bavardage, place au Comme d'habitude, ndanote de l'auteur et sdhsuite de l histoire.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que tout l'environement des livres de Harry ne m'appartiens aucunement ! J'ecris pour le plaisir, pas pour le fric alé c bon là ?

chapitre.

Harry ne savait où alller.

Il se demandait pourquoi la porte rouge lui était interdite, mais

il ne s'attirerait pas les foudres de Malefoy pour le moment.

Il s'assit par terre, réfléchissant aux derniers événements.

Severus venant le chercher chez les Dursleys sous un ordre de

Dumbledore, ce dernier apprenant que le maître des potions

avait caché Harry le renvoyant...

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore avait

fait cela.

Severus était une des meilleurs carte de l'ordre !

L'ordre...Harry repensa au 12 Square grimaurd, à Sirius..

Il donna un coup de poing dans le vide.

Belatrix...Belatrix Lestrange, elle allait payer ! Harry était

prêt à tout pour que Voldemort la punisse et que du même

coup elle meurt à son tour..Elle ne méritait pas de vivre !

Harry donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le vide.

--SIRIUS !

Le prénom de son parrain se répercuta en écho tout autour de lui. Ce fut sa seule réponse.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains se remémorant l'aventure au ministère, dans le département des mystères.

Si seulement il avait pensé au miroir avant d'aller chez Ombrage ! Si seulement cet imbécile de Creacher ne lui avait pas sortit de pareils sottises !

::::::::::::bureau de Dumbledore :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le professeur McGonagall arriva en avance à l'horraire

qu'Albus lui avait fixée mais le vieux sorcier n'en était pas mécontant.

--Et bien qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? questionna-t-elle.

--Il y a Minerva, que je viens surement de faire la plus grosse annerie de toute ma carrière.

--C'est-à-dire ?

--J'ai...renvoyé Severus.

--QUOI ! Mais pourquoi !

Dumbledore lui expliqua les raisons du renvoie.

--Minerva j'ai fait çà comme çà..sur le coup..je le regrette ! Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai fait ! Et comme je vous l'ai dis Harry est partit aussi ! Qui sais où ils sont à ce moment même !

--Envoyez tout de suite une lettre d'excuse à Severus !

Dumbledore sourit.

--J'était sûr que vous alliez me dire çà, Minerva. Ma lettre d'excuses et de réembochement est sûrement déjà entre les mains de notre cher professeur de potion à cet instant même. J'ai envoyé Fumseck lui porter et me ramener une réponse assez rapidement.

--Et bien il n'y à plus de problème ! s'exclama McGonagall.

--En effet, sauf si Severus n'accepte pas de revenir. Je voulais juste vous en informer, répondit calmement Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard.

::::::::::::::::Manoir Malefoy :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry c'était mit à pleurer. Il ne savait lui-même pas trop

pourquoi il réagissait comme çà. Etait-il faible ?

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et il s'empressa d'essuyer le

goûtes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

--Harry ?

C'était la voix de Severus ! Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

--Oui Sev... murmura-t-il.

Severus se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

--Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry.. ?

--R...rien j'te jure ! s'exclama le Gryffondor.

--Harry je peux voir que tu as pleurer.. dit Severus.

--Non c..c..c'est p pas v vrai.. bégaya Harry.

Severus le prit dans ses bras.

--Allons, calme toi, tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour toi Harry..Je t'aime, aussi, je te comprendrait ou essayerais..

Harry se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami.

--Je..voulais te dire Harry..Que Dumbledore veut me reprendre comme professeur de potion. A ton avis, j'y retourne ?

--De quoi tu as envi Severus ?

--Retourner là-bas..enfin..avec le maître ..je veux dire, Dumbledore il pourrait tout découvrir..

--Mais non ! Nous sommes des espions pour l'ordre ! s'exclama Harry.

--Tu crois qu'on va pas se faire découvrir ? Tu es bien insouciant mon petit Harry.

--Peut-être...

--Son oiseau à l'air de vouloir une réponse rapide..Je dois l'envoyer maintenant Harry.

--Dis oui, on en a envi tous les deux...

--Oui.

--Et ..et s'il nous empêche de nous voir ?

--Comment veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il faut bien que tu ai potion, non ? Il va bien être obligé de nous faire nous voir ! Et à la grande salle, et pendant les retenues !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Hein ? Tu va me donner autant de retenues ?

--Ben..Oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est du temps passé en plus avec toi...

--Petit filou ! s'indigna Harry. C'était pour ça que tu me surchargeais ? Pour me regarder ? T'aurais pas pu m'épargner çà ? Me le dire avant ? Faire cesser tout ces récurages de chaudrons !

Severus ri doucement.

--Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un ange comme çà Sevy ?

--Non je ne suis pas un ange je suis le retdoutable maître des potions de Poudlard ! Voyons Harry !!!

--Mmmmm tu n'arrive pas à te rediabiliser « nda : sa se di ? jsai pa je ve dire par la redevenir un pe diable koi lol » sdh :

Severus plaqua Harry sur le mur et l'embrassa doucement et passionnément.

--ô mon Severus...je t'aime !

--Moi aussi Harry, tu le sais ?

--Oui...

--On retourne avec Lucius ? proposa le professeur de potions.

--Oui, si tu veux, répondit Harry.

Euh dsl les réponses ne sont peut-être pas dans l'ordre des postages de review

Sev Snape : ben la suite la voilà avec un bête de retard j'ai jamais vu çà ralala...Bon ben dsl mais toujours pas d'explications pour la porte rouge dans ce chapitre plutôt court mais je voulais absolument le mettre en ligne pour redonner espoir !!

celine.s : oula tu as encore dû perdre espoir ce retard est le pire de la fic lol jespere que tu va quand meme dans un flash d'espoir venir ici et voir que le cinquième chapitre est là !!

Astronema : merci ta réplique préférée doit enfin être satisfaite ! lol

Sybel 26 : merci ton analise m'a bcp touché et sa me fai essayer d'y remédier, petetre pa vrmt ds ce chapitre là mais sa viendra ! Encore merci et je sais pas si tu viendra voir la suite de cette pitite fic.

Khalan : merci bcppppppppp

Spaz : ce truc est une fic lol bon j avou ke c un pe bizare mais dumby a fai sa sur un pe un coup de tete t voi javai prevu sa mai jai accelerer le prossessus suite à ta review.

Alician : Quelle surprise !! Au début jme suis dit ke c t qq dotre qui avé le meme pseudo.

Mais c bien toi !!! Je v courir voir combat perduuuu paske le chap 14 est un pe euh..tragique come fin lol !! je t embrasse fort !!

LE COMBAT PERDU D ALICIAN VA BIENTOT REPARAITRE !!


End file.
